warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Supra
The Supra is a tri-barrel laser repeater of Corpus design that is unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. It can be seen in the hands of Corpus Techs throughout Corpus-controlled regions, and is effectively the Corpus equivalent of the Gorgon. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high damage per second once fully charged. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Most effective versus enemy clusters. *Deals much more damage per bullet than the Gorgon and the Gorgon Wraith. *Faster spinup compared to the Gorgon. *Extremely effective at close range. *Can equip the Supra-exclusive Entropy Burst mod. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have slow flight time. *Tends to fire far more than sufficient ammo to kill a target, even in bursts. *Extremely inaccurate due to scatter and projectile travel time. *Horrid ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. *Very low status chance. *Very low critical chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Supra has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod Stabilizer to almost completely eliminate the Supra's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *The Supra's shot travel time can be exploited to create a 'blanket' or 'curtain' of projectiles down longer approaches, effectively forcing enemies to take damage if they try to advance through the projectile cloud. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team ammo restores and/or equip Rifle Scavenger aura instead. *Piercing Hit makes this gun even more augmented versus Grineer because of their weakness to Puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. *Shred or Metal Auger can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. *Mods that increase fire rate, as well as provide good burst damage, are needed in order to take down heavier units faster. *You can also use the Supra as a normal assault rifle, firing in bursts of 2-3 shots at a time. This way you save a lot of ammo because you aim at individual targets instead of a whole group. "Spraying & Praying" eats up your ammo in less than a minute, so be careful. Notes *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, but this may not benefit as much in comparison to the Soma. * With the Entropy Burst equipped, It will increase the total status chance to 22.5%, which is very high for a heavy machine gun. Note that any mods that increase status chance (such as Malignant Force, only adds status based on the weapons original status chance, and not the new base status chance given by Entropy Burst. With all 4 dual stat mods and Split Chamber, the Supra can achieve a 47.1% status. Trivia *''Supra'' is Latin for "above". *The Supra's magazine is the large boxy object on the top of the gun, and presumably doubles as a sight due to the notch. *The Supra's energy goes dark when the magazine has been taken out during reloading, and will light up again after the magazine has been replaced. **The magazine might be a battery or fuel as opposed to ammunition, as a result. *The Supra fires plasma pulses from three individual barrels, much like how the Dera fires from two barrels. Media Supra.jpg Rhino Supra View.png Frost_Supra_View.png Supra View 04.png supra.png|IT'S NERF OR NOTHING Supra1.png SupraReloadAnimation.gif|New reload animation for Supra (Click to watch Gif) supradarthmufin.png Warframe Supra GamesWise Warframe Weapons - Supra Skins DazzleSupra.png|Shock Camo Supra See Also *Cestra, the pistol version of this weapon. *Corpus Tech, the Corpus heavy unit that uses the Supra. *Entropy Burst, a Supra exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Supra __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons